roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
AK12BR
}} The AK-12 BR is a fictional Russian Battle Rifle variant of the AK-12 Assault Rifle. The AK-12 BR is unlocked at Rank 44 or can be purchased with credits (CR). History The AK-12 BR is a completely fictional weapon as for now. No AK-12 prototype uses the "balanced recoil" system currently. However, the competitor of the AK-12, the A-545, the successor of the AEK-917, does use this system. Some people mistakenly assume it to be the AK-400 series. This is not true in any way. The AK-400 is in fact the official pre-production of the AK-12 for the Russian army. However, the AK-12BR in-game still uses the chassis of the AK-200, the cancelled version of the AK-12. In-Game ''General Information The AK-12 BR is very different from the battle rifles as is has the highest fire rate and largest magazine size but it also has lowest damage of the class and is tied with the Henry 45-70 for the lowest damage drop off of the battle rifles. The AK-12 BR is essentially an AK-12 but with some noticeable differences. It has a shorter range, with its maximum damage dropping sooner, making the AK-12 more effective from rougly 50 to 70 studs. However, it has higher minimum damage, yet this has no real major benefit. It still produces the same HTK as the AK-12 at minimum damage. One of its key strengths is its lower recoil than the AK-12. The AK-12 BR also has a 2 round burst firemode, differing from the AK-12's 3 round burst. The AK-12 BR also has a longer reload time than the AK-12. Usage & Tactics The AK-12 BR should be used similarly to the AK-12, as it has the exact same HTK and RoF as the AK-12. Its stats are much closer to that of an assault rifle than a battle rifle, so it would be more practical to stick to ranges where assault rifle users would normally stay when using other assault rifles, instead of playing at battle rifle ranges for the majority of the time. This rifle is essentially an accuracy-focused upgrade of the AK-12, as it is more accurate and has more aim stability than the AK-12. The 2-round burst of the AK-12 BR is also better for long range engagements, similarly to the AN-94's, while the AK-12's burst mode is better for close range engagements due to the larger amount of rounds fired every burst. Using the 2-round burst mode as a dual-purpose firemode that can handle both CQB engagements and longer-range combat is viable, as the spread of the 2-round burst is relatively small when compared to 3-round burst rifles like the aforementioned AK-12, while the RoF of the burst mode is still very high, allowing the user to stay safe in CQB. Conclusion Overall, the AK-12 BR is more of an assault rifle focused on combat at range than a straight up battle rifle. Pros & Cons '''Pros:' *Fastest fire rate out of all battle rifles at 700 RPM. *Statistically the most accurate battle rifle. *Highest magazine size of the battle rifles. Cons: *Lowest damage in class. *Sluggish reload speed. *Ammo is somewhat rare, drawing from other battle rifles, DMRs, and 7.62x39mm Kalashnikovs. Trivia * The AK-12 BR's name is fictional. No such weapon designation exists. * "BR" stands for "Balanced Recoil", the system used by the AEK-971 series and the AK-107 sub-series. * Even though it's classed as 'Battle Rifle', it would be classified as an Assault Rifle in real life, as it does not use a "Full-powered" rifle cartridge. ** After the main developer, the AK-12BR is in the 'Battle Rifle' category is "...because of the overabundance of assault rifles, that having another battle rifle is too appealing to fill in." * Even though it's a 7.62x39mm rifle, the magazine is still a 5.45x39mm magazine. * The weapon was statistically identical to the AK-15 from the CTE when it was first added. * It is the only Battle Rifle in-game to have a burst fire mode. * According to litozinnamon, the AK-12 is supposedly based on the AK-107, which used the 5.45x39mm cartridge. References Coming Soon Category:Primary Weapons Category:Weaponry Category:Kalashnikov family Category:Battle Rifles Category:Kalashnikov Family